Solution A
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: The first of a collection of sixth-year-starting one-shots I had started plotting out a while back, and finally have posted the first one. Each ends in Drarry. Each fic will have some different way of solving a sixth-year issue for either Harry or Draco through each other. This one is the first solution, which has been in wait to be published for far too long. Please R & R! Enjoy!


Harry's POV

*Sixth Year, ROR*

I walk to the Room of Requirements because I know that he will be there. At this hour he is on patrol. I shouldn't be bothering him with this right now, but when I finally have this courage built up to tell him, I have to finally do this.

I walk to the doors and am not surprised when I see him and his gorgeous blonde hair, being followed up by his unfortunate henchmen. I hope I can convince them to leave.

"What brings you here, Potter?" Draco asked quickly.

Before I could lose my nerve, I answered him swiftly. "Actually, you bring me here."

Draco scoffed, and I try my best not to look hurt. "That makes positively no sense, Potter. What business would you have with me? Unless you want to hurt me, and that is why I am not alone here."

"Wait, I'm the reason you have them around all the time?" I ask nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, that among other threats are why I don't travel alone."

"I…I promise not to hurt you. I just want to talk to you about something." I said shakily.

Draco watched me carefully. "What are you waiting for? If you want to talk, talk."

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I need to talk to you alone, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened. "Did you just call me Draco?"

"Would you rather I call you Malfoy?" I asked gently.

He shook his head, looking as if he was trying to clear himself out of a daze. "Crabbe, Goyle, leave us for now. We're going to go in there, and you two can man the halls."

Goyle looked up at him with frustration. "I don't know if we should let him…"

Draco flashed him a look I had never seen, and the henchmen ran off in a terror. I laughed softly, and he looked at me with a renewed sense of smugness at my approval.

"Shall we go inside? I don't think those two will back off for long," Draco said assuredly.

I nodded. I thought of the way I wanted the room to be, for our purposes, and smiled. Well, I had to be more subtle than my original ideas, but the resolve was fine. Walking into a very home-like place, with nice looking futons and, luckily unnoticed by Draco, soundproof walls. I smirked to myself. I never know how well this talk could go.

Draco didn't say a word about the décor, the room, or anything. He sat down on the futon, and waited patiently for me to join him. I sat beside him, and tried to level his nervous behavior. I couldn't help but think he'd been like this all year. "Draco, have you been alright?"

He then carefully looked up at me. "Why would you care? Unless, were you sent to spy on me?"

I shook my head quickly. "I just…I know what it's like to be under a lot of pressure. And…you seem to be acting how I was acting going through the worst of it. I'm sorry to pry, but I'm actually genuinely worried about you."

Draco, in an action so trusting I didn't truly believe it, held out his arm. The other one covered his face, so I could tell there was so much shame in the pain he was feeling. I gently pulled up his sleeve, and gasped as I saw it. The dark mark, embroidered so freshly onto his skin.

Draco had his eyes squeezed shut, as if waiting for a scolding. "I swear I didn't want to. He…threatened my mother, Harry. And, this whole mess is because of my father. And, I couldn't lose the only family I have left. I'm so sorry."

I watched him carefully, and gently put forward my hand to pull Draco's face up so he could look at my eyes. "I'm not angry at you. You don't need to be sorry, okay?"

"I am on the wrong side. Either way Harry, I lose everything in this war. My father trapped us on the wrong side, and I just wish that…" He trailed off, and tried to look away again.

I didn't push him to look at me again, but I had to hear what he was going to say. "What do you wish for?"

"I wish that you didn't hate me, and that I could be on your side, and…well, other things I maybe shouldn't mention." Draco smiled weakly at that last tidbit, and I got the gist of what he meant.

I shook my head disbelievingly. I got up off the futon, and pulled him up with me gently, not letting go of his hands once we were standing. "I don't hate you. I worry about you all the time. Not in the threat way all the time, it's mostly trying to see if you're okay. It's been getting harder and harder for me not to come to you. And, after the other night…in the bathroom…Draco, were you about to…give up?"

I watched tears start to form in Draco's eyes, and he nods very gently. I pull him into a tight embrace, not ever wanting to let go of him. I feel his tears soak my shoulder, and I couldn't care less. I just want to be here for him, and for my help to maybe…fix him.

I couldn't even hold back my own tears, as I thought of the night in the bathroom.

_He was standing at the sink, and there was something in his eyes that told me he was ready to be done with it all. No cost was too high for him to escape anymore, even his life. I fought him, and when I hit him with the spell I didn't know, I watched him fall to the floor and bleed out in the puddle of water. The thing that scared me more than that was the fact that he seemed almost peaceful. He acted as if he had been happy, dying on the floor. And, the shock and resentment as he found himself healed was even worse. I tried to go to the hospital to see him after, but I didn't know whether he could handle seeing me._

Today was different. "Draco, do you realize what I wanted to tell you today?"

Draco pulled away gently, confusion and intrigue in his eyes. "That you want to be friends?"

"No, I mean, well, in a way…Oh, to hell with this, I am terrible with wording," I said very scattered.

Before he could question that nonsensical speech, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his firmly. I was pleasantly surprised that he immediately kissed me back, as if he had been waiting for me as long as I for him.

He pulled back, a beautiful new kind of smile on his face. "Does that mean…when you said in a way you wanted to be friends…were you thinking boyfriends?"

I flushed Gryffindor scarlet, and nodded. "But, I'd have one kind of big condition."

Draco swayed sweetly, and didn't break eye contact with me for a second. Or, as a matter of fact, body contact was also unable to be broken. He's making it difficult to focus. But, I know I need to get this next part out.

"You can't scare me like that again. If you are scared or hurt…or suicidal, you come to me first. Don't think you are in this alone. You are not alone now, okay?" I said quickly, dearly hoping he'd agree.

I laughed gently as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. He nodded gently. Then, he laughed. "So, if I'm your boyfriend, could I kiss you right now?"

I smiled as I noted the unnatural shyness from him, but nodded. It's not like I wasn't as eager to feel his touch on me again. He didn't waste any time, positively smashing his lips to mine. It was passionate, and we pulled each other flush together and dear Merlin did that ever feel good.

It's when it started to get heated, and he started to grind against me that I had to pull my lips away for air. Apparently, Draco wasn't willing to leave that time wasted. He kissed down my jaw, and nibbled at my ear and neck. I moaned unknowingly at the sensation.

"Harry, oh that sound is just amazing," Draco said softly, regarding how I moaned at what he was doing.

I smirked. "I think what the real relief is for me is that you have started calling me by my first name."

Draco smirked back deviously, and I watched his motions carefully. He kept on my neck, while simultaneously whispering, "Harry", he moved his hands from my back down to my arse, "Harry", he started rutting his clothed erection against mine, "Harry".

Merlin, did I ever snap. Not in a bad way, either. I closed my eyes, and the futon beside us opened as I thought to manipulate it. Draco looked to the sound of it, and smiled brightly. "That was _**subtle**_. I have to say, I'm impressed. The ideas you had…and you hid them so well. Let me ask quickly…is this place soundproof?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks flushing again. "That's good because if you wanted to proceed…I have a feeling we might be a bit loud."

"I've never…" I said gently, trying not to sound too nervous…but feeling nerves build up everywhere.

Draco laughed gently. "And you think I have? What, am I naturally that good?"

I nodded gently, and he claimed my lips once more. When he pulled away, I looked to him curiously. He had seemed to take charge, and I didn't exactly hate the idea. I just wanted him to throw me back on that stupid bed and have his way with me. I could tell he wasn't far from it either.

I was taken aback when he stayed pulled away, and looked at me carefully. "Harry, are you sure?"

"Of course I am, unless you aren't. Merlin, Draco, I can't think properly right now…I have wanted you for so long, and, if you don't want this, now would be the time to turn back," I wrapped my arms tighter around him as I waiting for him to respond.

Draco lunged forward, pushing me down onto the bed. "I was just worried that you might be one of those saps that would want things to be 'special' for the first time. Personally, I think it's the bloke you are with that determines how well it is."

I could barely form thoughts at this point, let alone words. Merlin…with Draco snogging me and grinding against me. "I…agree…"

In the blink of an eye, Draco yanks out his wand and flicks off all of our clothes. I look at him with an amused expression. "Oi! I believe that's cheating!"

"What? Would you have rather waited through the rather mundane task of getting those clothes off manually? We aren't muggles, you know." Draco said slyly, flicking his wand a couple more times. I hadn't attention left to pay to that though.

"I know we aren't muggles. Ah, well, maybe next time we'll see about the difference if we took the extra time." I said slowly.

Draco smirked. "Let's not focus on the inevitable next time. Let's focus on this. Considering, I think you are barely keeping onto your brain right now."

I couldn't think about keeping onto my brain, not while Draco's fingers were inching back…and working my hole to be compliant. It was making me moan like crazy, which I would have thought to be embarrassed about. Well, if Draco wasn't so obviously pleased by them.

He started with one finger, then two, and three…and then I snapped. "Draco…pleeeeaaaaase…"

Draco looked up at me, eyebrow raised, clearly enjoying my utter submission. "Please what, Harry?"

"You know…" I said quickly.

Draco winked at me. "Maybe I don't, Harry. Maybe you'll just have to tell me."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. As he continued his ministrations, I felt him hit…well, something that made it even more pleasurable. "Just…DRACO…fuck…SHAG…"

Draco pulled out his fingers, and I looked up at him with frustration. "The great Harry Potter… is incoherent at such a simple touch already? Oh, I can't wait to see what you'll be like when…" Draco stopped abruptly when I flipped us over.

"Draco, I know you enjoy mocking me, but I am running out of patience." I rubbed my hole over his prick, which earned me a moan from him. I smiled shortly. "Can I? Or, are you not done poking fun at the compliant 'great Harry Potter'?"

Draco looked up at me, obviously very amused and very contented. He nodded for me to go ahead, and I slowly sank down onto his prick. He moaned loudly, and I bit my lip. I didn't take into account that the first time hurts.

He looks as if he's ready to start moving, to flip us over and slam into me hard. It sounds like a brilliant idea in theory…but I think I will need a couple more moments to be ready for that. I place my hands on his shoulders telling him without words.

Draco looks up to me, now clearly concerned. "Harry…are you alright?"

"Give me a couple moments before I answer that?" I asked shortly, leaning in closer to him.

Draco smiled gently, and flipped us over. I looked up at him warningly. He just looked at me incredulously. "I am not going to move until you're ready. I just figured this might be a little more comfortable for you…"

"The devious Draco Malfoy…accommodating for Harry Potter's comfort? Who'd have thought?" I said shortly, smiling weakly as I felt the pain dulling.

Draco leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear. "I think it's something you can think to get used to."

I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him gently. When I pulled away, I smiled up at him. "I think it's about time you start moving."

"Thank gods," Draco said gently, kissing my neck while he slammed in and out of me for the first time. Then, he looked down, almost alarmed. "Wait, did you mean slowly?"

I laughed heartedly. "No," I wrapped my legs around his torso, smiling widely. "I think that's good."

Draco then smiled his own special smile. It made me smile widely, putting that smile back onto his face. It's been so long since I have seen him smile like that.

He started pounding me into the sofa bed so hard, I thought I might get stuck to it. And, he was quite right it was good that I had made the room soundproof. We could've woken up the whole darn castle otherwise.

When he hit that special spot again, I was practically screaming out.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," He would've laughed I think, but he was far too focused on keeping on the same way.

It went on for a while, before I finally knew that I couldn't last any longer. "Draco, I can't…"

Draco smiled down at me. "Go on, please, I don't think I can much longer either…"

I came first, coating us both. Then, I felt my muscles tighten, which threw Draco into coming. After we were both finished, he pulled out gently and crashed on top of me. He laid his head in the crook of my neck, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Harry."

I looked over to him, clearly confused. "What are you thanking me for? You just did pretty much all the work, and you could hear that it was as much enjoyable for me as for you."

"Harry, I meant - don't take me as a sap - but I was thanking you…for choosing me." He closed his eyes, clearly unused to the ability to express himself.

I smiled softly, and then leaned down to kiss both of his eyelids. I leaned back, and watched his eyes hesitantly open and a smile cross his lips. "It wouldn't have had it any other way. And, I never will. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

"Hope forever isn't too tall of an order," Draco said softly.

I smiled gently. "Always."

Draco then groaned, putting a hand over his face. "Those buffoons are still out there waiting for me, I have patrol."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't they handle it, there are two of them?"

Draco kissed me once gently, before pulling away and laughing gently. "They at least need warning."

I watched as Draco stood up, and pulled on only his pants before going to the door. I rushed behind him, yanking on pants before running up behind him. "That's all you gonna wear?"

Draco turned around, and winked. "I'm not ashamed, are you?"

I shook my head. "My friends already know where I am…and what I was going to tell you. Honestly, you are the only one that has reason for shame or nervousness."

Draco laughed softly, and then raised an eyebrow. "Even the Weasley clan knows and approves?"

I shrugged. "They're practically family to me. They just want to see me happy."

"Does that mean I am going to be 'practically family' too?" Draco asked slyly.

"It very much depends on if you can treat them as such." I said sweetly.

Draco nodded. "Well, I've got nothing to lose. Let's go."

With that, Draco and I walked out the door quickly. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side, and stared at us with wide eyes. Draco just smiled at them, and laughed. "You two will need to finish patrol tonight. I'm going to stay inside with Harry here."

Crabbe spoke up. "His hair…both your clothes…."

"Potter's mine, I can do as I want with him." Draco said with a wink. I laughed wildly, and nodded, pulling him back inside.

"Would it be too soon to say that I love you?" I said quickly, as he closed the door.

Draco smiled brightly. He walked over to me fancily, laughing. "Well, it is me after all. It's not like you could resist. Plus, it would work…considering I love you too."

I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat, and I kissed him once more. "If only you hadn't worn me out…"

Draco laughed, walking over to the bed and plopping himself onto what was now a full bed. "Well, we have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next."

I plopped down on the bed beside him, and pulled him into my arms. "I think I like the sound of that."

*Seventh Year, Post-Battle, On Bridge with Ron & Hermione*

"The battle is done, and you just threw away the best wand in the world." Ron said haughtily. "What now?"

"I don't know, maybe we can all have lives now?" Hermione said, laughing gently.

Ron laughed too. "Are you going to go raid a bookstore?"

"I don't know…I was thinking I might shag my boyfriend, but I guess he'd rather me go raid a bookstore," Hermione said with a devious grin.

"Oi! I didn't mean it like that!" Ron said quickly, not knowing how to recover that.

I laughed at both of them. "Like I need to know about you two and your shagging…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just like me…because I _**so**_ needed to know about you and Draco shagging?"

"Speaking of…where is that boyfriend of yours? You save the world, and he runs off?" Hermione said incredulously.

I laughed gently. "His mother saved my life, thank you very much. He'll come back sooner or later, he just has family matters to attend to I suppose."

Just then, I hear his voice booming up the bridge. "I hope you were counting on the sooner."

I turned around, running to capture Draco in my arms. "I most certainly was hoping."

When I pulled away, I noticed his parents behind him. I looked to him carefully. "They both know, Harry."

Narcissa smiled at me, and extended her hand. "I would have saved you either way, I swear."

I laughed gently, and shook her hand. Then, I looked over to Lucius, who had a defeated look on his face. Not that I could blame him, his family had been through hell today. "I know you never liked me too much…"

Lucius shrugged. "I've been focused on hating the wrong people. If you make my son happy, I can accept that."

He shook my hand civilly. I smiled, and then I looked back to Draco.

"There's actually something I wanted to do, and I think now might be the perfect time…"

I pulled a little box out of my pocket, and smiled gently. I got down on one knee, and Draco was smiling nervously at me. "I think this actually may be a little overdue. Although with how hellish things have been at school lately, it's been hard to find time. Draco Malfoy, I have been in love with you for years…and we make each other happy, and I just…you know I am bad with words. But, I would love it if you'd marry me anyways."

Draco looked around nervously. His smile became gentler as he saw the ones around him smile encouragingly. "Yes, Harry. I know you aren't exactly eloquent when it comes to words, but it's one of the things about you that fascinate me. I love you too. I will absolutely marry you."

I opened the little box, and revealed a silver ring with red rubies. I laughed nervously. "I hope it's not too cheesy…"

"No, it's perfect." Draco said swiftly. I put the ring on his finger, and smiled.

As I stood up, I watched my best friend kneel down in front of my other best friend. "Hermione Granger, I have been in love with you for far too long. I loved you since we became friends. I knew I was in love with you…well…when you went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum…and all I could think of was how I wished I was him. You are so smart, and beautiful, and even though I said I wouldn't tell you…I must say that I don't think I'd last a day without you. And, you are so close to my family it's bonkers. I mean, you're practically a Weasley already. I mean, what I'm trying to ask, is if you want to be a Weasley. Well, I mean, will you marry me? And then all that other stuff makes sense and…"

Hermione pulled Ron up quickly, and kissed him. "Of course I will marry you, Ronald."

And from there, it looked like we were all getting our happily ever after.

**Fin.**


End file.
